Gilbert Beilschmidt
Gilbert Beilschmidt is one of the many characters that Hextalia focuses on. Information Gilbert was formerly a student at the vampire academy in Geisterburg, but quit upon realizing that it had plans on turning him corrupt. (He could say something against it in time, due to being a hybrid). Gilbert is weaponless, but due to his hemokenisis (the power vampires are naturally born with), he regularly uses blood and turns it into bullets as weapon. His species is a wizard/vampire hybrid, allowing him to have two abilities he's born with. He's a casual person, who doesn't have the patience for things that bother him at all. People often think that most of the time he's by himself doing nothing but stare blankly at a wall or something, but he's actually running a famous pro-nature blog, with over 5000+ followers on tumblr. His url is yet unknown. The amount of followers may be because he also often posts selfies, and his followers seem to find him very hot. He seems to have a thing for brunettes with strength and a sense of humor, but is even more into them if they're no nonsense like he is himself. However he's also a not-so-noise loving person, even if he can be loud himself, so he prefers people who are quiet. He's incredibly confident, and cheeky as well, however he does know when to take things seriously and has his own limits as to how much people can goof off, or be silly. His personal magic ability (from his wizard side) is his ability to fly without use of weapons (seeing weapons are the only things that allow flight in this world, but those weapons have to be long weapons, such as scythes, spears, and swords) History Gilbert grew up in a wealthy home, alongside his pure-blood wizard little brother, Ludwig. Gilbert was somehow cursed at birth by another vampire, causing his mutation and making him a hybrid. It made him sensitive to the sun, but not as sensitive as a normal vampire, and it made him very quiet and asocial. However, he never stopped being a supportive big brother role to his younger brother, and was sooner forced to take a father role; because their parents passed away. So he had then begun taking care of his little brother, as if he were their father, but Ludwig had been old enough to know their parents had died. This effect now made Ludwig even more asocial than Gilbert had been when he had just mutated, and it caused Ludwig to grow up as a very shy person. As soon as Ludwig was old enough to live on his own, he moved to another city that was outside the Lake Mythos region. The Lake Mythos region was where Gilbert moved in, due to him starting on the vampire academy in Geisterburg. His time in school wasn't a pleasant time, as Gilbert felt an unease about the vampires' attitudes towards the outside world, but he tried to continue on going to that school. One assignment he had gotten was to go to Arynnol, and try to steal blood from someone. He was shocked at this, but tried anyways. However, upon finding a target in Arynnol, he couldn't bring himself to do it; because his target was Freja, whom he instantly found himself attracted to. He confronted her, but she clearly found him hostile at first and wished to fight him, but he assured her he was passive. Soon after, they became friends and later then they started dating, to the dismay of her cottage mate. Category:Character Category:Vampire